Frozen Petal
by Hikaruu Dark
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hanatarou are in a very interesting relationship after Aizen's leave... but before the departure into the world of the living.
1. Chapter 1

"Hanatarou...enter..." Hitsugaya said, sitting at his desk, writing on a paper.

A small boy entered. "H-hai...T-t-taichou..." He wimpered.  
He slipped a hand over one of his eyes and knelt before his superior.

"Is something the matter with your face, Hana?" The voice asked.  
Hitsugaya peered over a sheet of paper.

Hanatarou pushed his head down. "No! Taichou!"

The captain stood from his chair and went to the kneeling shinigami. "Very well... but the next time you try to escape... I won't be so gentle with you." He whispered, flicking Hanatarou on the nose.  
He walked over to a room shrouded by black lace drapes.  
"Coming Hana?"

The little boy gave a hesitant grunt of agreement as he crawled after his master.

------------

"Hanatarou?" Unohana asked as she ushered the little boy into the fourth division quarters. "What in blazes happend to you?"

Hanatarou futily tried to keep the bruised side of his face from her.  
"O-oh nothing, Taichou... I just... fell over a crack in the tiles outside again." He said, laughing.

"Alright then." She said, resting a hand on his head.  
A light blue aura began to pour out around his wound.

The dark purple slowly began to fade as the bruise left him.

"Thank you Unohana-taichou." Hanatarou said softly.

A hug was his relply.  
"You're welcome. But please Hanatarou..." She released him slowly. "Try to keep out of trouble"  
She handed him a bag and gave his head a pat.

Hanatarou blinked as he examined the bag.  
"Ahh...T-taichou... how did you know I'd come to get this?" He asked.  
Earlier in the day, he had prepared the bag for his escape. Of course when Hitsugaya had caught him and given him a proper 'punishment' he hadn't had the time to return for it.

Unohana smiled.  
"You never go too far without it. I figured that if you were gone this late, you'd be back again to pick up clothes. I also found it cute that you had prepacked everything"  
She turned back to the hall.  
"Good night Hanatarou."

He bowed as she left.  
"Good night Taichou... and thank you."

------------

Hanatarou pushed the door of the tenth division captain's office slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He tiptoed in and set his bag down by the door. Next, moved to re-enter the bedroom that he had managed to slip out of only an hour before.

"Did I give you permission to leave the bed, Hanatarou?"

The boy froze, completely aware of who it was that called out to him.  
He turned to Hitsugaya, fear claiming him quickly.  
"I-I only left to get my clothes, Taicho..."

His superior silently approached him. Shirtless, pantless and dawning only a pair of white boxers that he purchased in the living world.  
He slid his hands around Hanatarou's lowered neck.  
"I asked you a simple question... and the answer was no... you did not..."

Hanatarou braced himself for the pain.

There was the sound of something snapping in his ear. And then Hanatarou felt... soft lips meet his neck...

"T...taicho?"

"You were good"  
Hitsugaya showed him a broken collar in his hand.  
"You could have tried leaving again... Unohana was there... you could have asked her to help you escape"  
The piece of leather left his small hand.  
"You did something I can't possibly over look..."

"...you returned..."

Hanatarou's eyes widend.  
Was Hitsugaya... actually... thanking him? No.  
...but it was close enough...

"Follow me Hana..." Hitsugaya called, strolling past him back to the bedroom. "I have no reason to keep that collar on you... it appears that you're untempted with simple escapes"  
He turned around and gave his pet a seductive smirk.  
"...or maybe you truly desire to be used..."

"H-huh?...hmmm..." Hanatarou blushed, trying to ignore Hitsugaya's taunts.

"In any event... you've earned a gentle night"  
The captain ran a hand through his white hair.  
"I promise not to bite you..." He yawned, becoming bored. "...at least not too hard"  
He looked to the other boy.  
"Alright. What are you waiting for... me to carry you? Get in here!" He growled.

Hanatarou blinked, but gave a small smile.  
"Yes. Coming Taichou"  
He scurried off into the room, snuggling into the satin sheets and making more than enough room for Hitsugaya to lay into.

"Fool"  
As the younger entered the bed, he wrapped his arms around his flower's waist, pushing his face into his chest.  
"...It's cold in here, I want you closer."

"I could always turn the heat on..." Hanatarou offered, motioning to get out of bed.

"No... I like this better"  
Like a child, Hitsugaya kissed Hanatarou's chest and nuzzled him.  
"Hana... while I sleep... don't leave..."

Hanatarou nuzzled back.  
"I promise Taicho..."

"...I won't." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you awake?" Matsumoto's voice could be heard from behind the closed door.

The little boy yawned a bit, annoyed with being woken up against his own timing.  
"...Come in Matsumoto..."

The woman entered, arms crossed.  
"Unohana-taichou is convinced that you have Hanatarou Yamada here. According to four members of 4th division as well as a member seventh division... he was seen dragging himself into the 10th division quarters last night."

Hitsugaya brought the top half of his body up as he sat in bed.  
"And so what are you coming to me for, Matsumoto?" He asked, rubbing an eye.

Matsumoto stommped a foot.  
"Well is it true!? Is Hanatarou really hear?!" She asked.  
She had seen the boy hanging around the 10th division quarters for a few days now. But she had never actually seen him enter the quarters at night. She was also curious to know just what the devil he was there for.

Hitsugaya sighed.  
It was so troublesome to have people who wouldn't leave you alone.  
"Hana"  
He kicked the small lump next to him.

There was a small wimper and the lump began to move.

"You kicked me in my eye, Taichou..."

"Hmph... I sent you down there for one specific reason, and it wasn't to sleep." Hitsugaya said. "Now get out from under there."

Hanatarou's head popped up from under the sheets as he yawned.  
"Well in any event... good morning Taichou." He said sleepily.

Matsumoto was shocked. Her mouth even hung open a little bit.

Hitsugaya looked at her.  
"See? He's just fine. Unohana-san has no reason to worry."

Hanatarou's eyes widened.  
"Unohana- taichou is worried"  
He slipped out of bed, bending down to get his boxers.  
"I need to go see her! I hope she isn't too upset"  
As he pulled up his underpants, he noticed Matsumoto watching.  
"AH! MISS RANGIKU!"

She flipped her hair.  
"Don't sweat it kid, I'll turn around." She muttered, looking to the side.

He sighed, slowly continueing to pull up his boxers.  
He turned around to pick up his pants and met eyes with Hitsugaya.

"Next time... dress slower." The boy snapped, shoving the pants into his pet's hands.

Hanatarou blushed.  
"I-I'll try Taichou."

------------

Unohana sat out in the sun.  
"Ah. A beautiful day"  
She looked down.  
"It's a shame that-"

"Unohana-taichou! Unohana-taichou!"

Unohana turned around to see Hanatarou running through the fourth division quarters.

"Unoha-AAAHHH"  
He fell over and rolled onto the floor.  
His eyes were still spinning as he struggled to collect his thoughts.

"Hanatarou"  
The woman gathered up her little subordinate and dusted him off.  
"Poor thing. Where have you been?"

"...Um...I"  
He could tell that he was sitting up. That was made true by how many stars he could count on the wall. At least... he hoped it was the wall.

"In the 10th division quarters... am I right?" She asked.

Hanatarou blushed and looked to the side.  
"Y-yes... Taichou"  
He felt awful.  
First he had come running in the halls in the middle of the night... and now he hadn't shown up in the morning.

Unohana gave him a small smile.  
"It's no trouble. Just tell me you won't be returning at your usual hour next time"  
She stood and returned to her seat in the sun.

"Ah... okay. A-alright then Taichou"  
He picked himself up and walked over to the door leading out into the seireitei.  
"Thank you very much Taichou. I will see you tomorrow then." He called, bowing and then waving.

'He's doing something he doesn't want me to know' Unohana thought to herself. '...I must hope it isn't something that is harming him... I must allow him to decide what it is he wants'  
She sighed and smiled to herself.  
"After all"  
She waved to the boy as he left.  
"...he isn't a child anymore."

------------

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, you're treating him like a child"  
Matsumoto banged on her captain's desk.  
"Commanding him to stay with you over night?"

Hitsugaya didn't look up at the woman as he did his paper work.  
"Well I doubt I'd need such long, soothing nights if I didn't have such strenuous days." He grumbled.

The door to the office opened, causing both officers to look up.

"Hana?" Hitsugaya asked.

The boy bowed to both officers and continued on through the room into the commons.

Matsumoto blinked.  
"It's as if he already knows where to go"  
She looked back to the boy sitting down at his desk.  
"Has he slept here before?"

Hitsugaya nodded, putting a final paper on top of a stack.  
"This will be his seventh or eight time." He said, getting up.

"Seventh or eighth!?" Matsumoto squealed, practically fainting. "How come I was never informed of this?!" She demaned.

Hitsugaya gave her a simple look.  
"You never asked."

------------

Hanatarou lay on his back, trying to calm himself.  
'How could I have worried Unohana-taichou so much?' He thought. 'She must've worried terribly all night.'

Hitsugaya entered the room.  
"Lazing about?" He snapped.  
He made his way over to a small drawer and pulled out a small container of shampoo.  
"It isn't like you worked hard last night..."

A timid look met Hitsugaya's critisism.  
"I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou... I just"  
He noticed the bottle of shampoo.  
"What is that for, Taichou?"

"Washing hair you fool, what else?"

Hanatarou sighed.  
"I meant why do you have it?"

"Would you like to come see?" Hitsugaya asked.  
His hand was on the door.

Hanatarou thought for a moment.  
'He did promise to be gentle... but I did fall asleep last night'  
He put a finger to his lower lip.  
'...then again, if I don't go now... he'll probably be more violent tonight.'

"Today, Hana." Hitsugaya growled.

The flower quickly sprung from his place on the bed to the little captain's side.  
"I-I'll come!" He piped.

Hitsugaya smirked as they walked together.  
"Good boy." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, filling out a paper without a sound.

The door opened before him, revealing a very distraught fifth division member.

"Toshiro!" Momo shouted, coming up to her friend's desk.  
She panted a bit.  
"Toshiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya looked up at the girl.  
"Yes, Momo"  
He was interested in what the cause for such a rampage was. With this in his mind, he decided not to chastise her for calling him out of his title.

The small girl looked at him seriously.  
"Toshiro... where's Hanatarou?"

"Why on earth would I be the one to come to"  
Hitsugaya kept his face stern.  
"I don't know." He lied.

Momo sighed, dropping half of her body down.  
"Alright. Nevermind then." She groaned, leaving the office.

------------

"Hanatarou..."

The 4th division member paused in his steps as he turned around to see who was calling him.  
"Y-yes...?" He squeaked.

Two taller shinigami grabbed him and dragged him into an alley.

"Eek! ...Wah?!" He shreiked.  
He felt himself be pushed onto the ground.

One of the two men looked down at him.  
"You're a little on the weak side, but I guess it's better than nothing"  
He rubbed his head.

"But look at his face... so stressed and tired. Do you really think he'd be useful"  
The other one had a higher voice and a very arogant ring to it.

Together these shinigami were enough to make Hanatarou quiver.  
"...w...what are you going to do to me?" He asked fearfully.  
This wasn't the first time he had been shoved to the ground by people out of his squad. Hell, this was probably one of the more gentle assaults.  
But the way they were speaking, and the things they said made him nervous.

"Shush." The first one said.  
He reached down and pulled Hanatarou's sleeve down.

"Yipe"  
Hanatarou slid back, dragging himself across the dirt.  
"N-n-no! You have no right to come on to me like this"  
He pulled up his sleeve.  
"I'm not that kind of squad member!" He protested, shutting his eyes.

There was a long pause of silence... and then.  
... laughter.

"Ahahahahaha!" The first man cackled.  
He was becoming more visible.  
He had a bald head and evenly done circlets of red eye make up.  
This was none other than Ikkaku of 11th division.  
"Did he think we were gonna do... what I think he thought we were gonna do?!" He started laughing again.

Then that meant that the person next to him was...

"Ikkaku, that isn't funny... I think we scared him"  
Yumichika knelt down before Hanatarou and helped him even out his sleeve.  
"Are you okay?"

The boy nodded.  
"I-I'm fine." He said, blushing.

Yumichika smiled and pulled him up by his hand.  
"Good. Because we have some things we need to ask you." He said.

"Things"  
Hanatarou blinked.  
"What kind of-"

"Is it true you're sleeping with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ikkaku asked suddenly.  
He was no longer laughing.

Hanatarou stared, wide eyed at him.  
"Wh-what?... where'd you here that from?" He asked.  
But he already knew... only one person would have the gaul to tell someone that.

Yumichika was still smiling.  
"Matsumoto-san."

Ikkaku nodded and pushed him out of the way so that he could stand before the 4th division member.  
"So is it true? Have you guys been hitting it up? Are you really doing it in the 10th division quarters"  
His eyes were so intense that it was scary.

"No, fool. I heard that it was on Hitsugaya-taichou's desk"  
Yumichika put a finger to his chin.  
"...and shower... and something about being in the tunnels."

Ikkaku blinked.  
"The tunnels?"

Yumichika nodded, his feathered eyes closed.  
He moved his finger from his chin to the air.  
"Think about it. Secluded, dark tunnels that only 4th division knows the way through. they go on shifts so Hanatarou would know where to go for privacy"  
He giggled.  
"And he could make all the noise he wanted and he could play it off as a mishap during cleaning." He explained.

"Ahhh"  
The bald shinigami smirked at Hanatarou.  
"You sly dog, you." He teased.

Hanatarou blushed intensly.  
"W-we're not... d-d-doing any of that stuff, honest"  
He bit his lip and bolted past them.  
"I-I have to go! Sorry!" He shouted as he left.

-  
Unohana sat at her desk, sighing.  
"Where is he?"

As if on cue, Hanatarou came into the office.  
"Hello, Unohana-taichou." He said, bowing.  
He was still panting from his run.

The woman had a hurt expression on her face.  
"Hanatarou... I'd like to let you know that if I have wronged you... you should have no problem addressing me on it."

"W...what"  
Hanatarou looked at her in confusion.  
"Taichou... you haven't wronged me. What would... ever give you that idea?"

She looked down.  
"You've just been away to Hitsugaya so many nights. I thought that maybe... you'd soon be asking for..." She didn't finish.

Hanatarou's eyes widened.  
"A change in division"  
He instantly felt guilty. He had been away from the quarters for more than a week. It was only natural that she get that impression.  
"Unohana-taichou, I'd never request leave from your division." He said softly.

The woman looked at him.  
"You wouldn't? Forgive me, but you seem to enjoy the 10th division more than you-"

"No Taichou! I want to be here!" He shouted accidentally.  
Realizing this, he covered his mouth and bowed.  
"Pardon me. But I do not wish to leave division 4." He said.

Unohana stared at him, but smiled.

She had such a motherly glow to her that Hanatarou couldn't resist smiling back. That was probably why he enjoyed being in her division so much. Not only because he couldn't fight, but also because she cared for him. And... in truth... he cared for her too.

"Thank you... Hanatarou." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hanatarou felt cold as the early morning set in.  
He opened his big, round eyes and yawned slightly.  
"Ahh... good morning, Taichou."

There was no reply.

He looked over to his side and saw an empty space.

"Taichou?"

------------

Hanatarou dressed himself and left the bedroom, quickly making his way into the 10th division office.  
As he came up to the side entrance, a pen fell.  
He spun around to pick it up, and was surprised.

"So this is the greeting I get after you didn't come last night?"

Hitsugaya walked up to him, arms crossed.  
The look on his face was slightly annoyed, as well as a bit stressed.

Hanatarou began to sweat.  
"I-I could have sworn I nudged you when I got into the bed last ni-"

"I decided that I should at least grace you with some form of sleep aid, so I placed two pillows in my absence"  
The captain closed his eyes.  
"I at least thought of you when you didn't think of me"  
He turned away again, heading to the front exit.

Those words... those words made Hanatarou hurt.  
"T...Taichou..." He began. "I... I apologize."

"Why didn't you come?" Hitsugaya asked, almost instantly.

"B-because I had to spend time with Unohana-taichou-"

"I meant, when you were in that alley with Ikkaku and Yumichika"  
Hitsugaya's voice wasn't as stern as it could have been, nor was it as steady as Hanatarou had known it to be.  
"Or do you deny that encounter?"

Hanatarou blinked and looked at the other boy.  
"Taichou... nothing happend, if that's what you're-"

"Silence!" Hitsugaya roared.  
Ice blue eyes pierced into seventh seat Shinigami.  
"How dare you imply that I harbor something so trivial and foolish as jealousy over you!"

"S-sorry"  
The other boy shivered as he was yelled at.

There was a small silence as Hitsugaya walked over to his pet.

"Hana..." He spoke dramatically softer.  
His hands found themselves in his lover's dark hair.  
"...my... Hana."

The feeling of Hitsugaya's warm arms curving up his back and to his head made the trembling Shinigami relax.  
Though he was taller, nothing stopped Hitsugaya from holding him... and this was something Hanatarou liked very much.  
"Taichou..." He whispered.

Hitsugaya kissed his chest.  
"Yes, Hana?"

"I-"

The main door flew open and in came a worried Momo as well as an oblivious Matsumoto.

"You see, Momo... I told you Hitsugaya-taichou wasn't hurting Hanatarou"  
The red head gave the smaller vice captain as smile.

Momo blushed bright red as she saw the two before her.  
"To...Toshirou... Toshirou-chan... ahhhh"  
She collapsed to the ground.

A small bead of sweat came to Matsumoto's head.  
"A-ha... oh dear."

Hitsugaya released Hanatarou and ran to Momo's side.  
"Momo? What the devil?" He growled.

"W-well... she wanted to see what was going on between you two. She was very worried about you, Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto explained.  
She was holding her hands up and forcing a grin.

Hitsugaya felt his shoulders begin to tremble.  
A large vein throbbed in his head.  
He took in a belly full of air, and-

"MATSUMOTO!"

------------

Hitsugaya sat, arms crossed at a table.  
"Momo, before you rush into panic... we need to explain some things..." He began.

There was no where in the Seireitei beside the food hall that would permit them proper privacy.  
Even with it being partially outside, there was no one close enough to hear anything they said.

Hanatarou sat next to him, his face down in embarrassment.  
Every so often, he'd look up and look at Momo.  
Of course, she'd look at him and he'd shove his head right back down.

"Toshirou... it isn't that I don't support two men... it's just"  
Momo's voice was soft... almost hurt.  
"I would have liked to know... without Rangiku having to tell me. "

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a moment.  
He looked away.  
"I apologize. I thought that you wouldn't think it was proper."

"Not think it proper?!" Matsumoto chimed in.  
She came over, setting down four cups before everyone.  
"I'm proud of Momo-chan! Being so tolerant with so many old fashioned wind bags around"  
She smiled.

"I've read those... yaoi manga that you brought back from the material world Matsumoto"  
Hitsugaya looked up to her from behind his cup.  
"...you have... NOTHING... to be proud about."

A small giggle was heard at the table.

All eyes turned to Hanatarou, who was covering his mouth at the moment, giggling.  
When he saw the looks, he immediatly bowed his head.  
"Forgive me... but"  
He giggled again.  
"...I found that a bit funny." He whispered.

Momo's eyes closed as she laughed too.  
"That was funny, wasn't it?"

------------

"Hanatarou..."

The dark haired boy sat on a bench in the garden.  
"T-taichou?" He asked, tilting his head up to his master.

Hitsugaya sat next to him and dropped his head into the other's lap.  
"You aren't upset that Momo knows, are you?" He asked.

Hanatarou smiled instantly.  
"Of course not, Taichou. I don't mind at all"  
He smiled more.  
"It's actually a little refreshing that someone else besides Rangiku-san knows. Momo's level headed and wouldn't let it slip to anyone... And now that she knows the truth, I'm sure she'll correct any rumors that she hears going around."

The white haired boy stared up into Hanatarou's smiling face.

"Hana... what if they all knew?"

Hanatarou's eyes darted down.  
"What"  
Those eyes were so serious.  
What kind of a question is that?

"What if everyone in the Seireitei knew what we were doing?" Hitsugaya repeated.  
He sat up in the bench.

"Taichou... why are you-"

"Answer the question."

"There isn't much I could do..." Hanatarou sighed.  
"If they all knew... I'd be just as powerless then as I am now." He muttered.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes.  
"In other words... you wouldn't care." He replied.

Soft hands brushed against the tense captain's shoulder.  
"I wouldn't say... don't care"  
Hanatarou looked up at the sky.  
"I just wouldn't be able to impact anything much. I'm just too small."

"Hana... I'm smaller than you are."

Hanatarou blinked.  
That was true.  
"Well... you're stronger... I'm not. A fourth division member doesn't have much influence anyway. Nobody but Unohana-taichou or Fukutaichou-san get much respect"  
He smiled faintly.  
"If they all found out... it would be the same as always... Little me, getting tossed around and affecting no one."

Hitsugaya stood up and walked away from the bench.  
"...That's a lie Hana..." He said.  
He crossed his tiny arms behind his head.  
"...You'd always have an affect...

...at least on me..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya sat up on the roof of the 10th division quarters.  
It was late night, the blue moon right above him.

"T...taichou?"

The white haired boy looked back, lazily.  
"Hana? Shouldn't you be asleep"  
He looked back to the sky.

Hanatarou walked over to him.  
"W-well I saw that you weren't in bed and I-"

"So you were out again... where were you this time?"

The taller boy sat down, looking in the opposite section of the sky.  
"I... I... was... helping Unohana-taichou"  
He looked down, feeling bad.  
"...I-I'm sorry..."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes.  
"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, softly but sternly.  
He proped himself up on his hands.  
"It's a little irritating when you apologize for no reason."

"I'm sorry." Hanatarou said again.

"What did I just say?"

The black haired boy cringed.  
"I'm so-...mmmm..."

He found himself trapped between Hitsugaya's hands and lips.

The captain kissed him slowly, gently placing his hands into Hanatarou's hair.

The timid shinigami released the tension in his body, letting his chest fall somewhat onto Hitsugaya.  
He was breathing lightly, not wanting to pant on his master while he was being kissed.

"...do you enjoy me kissing you, Hana"  
Hitsugaya had his head pressed up against Hanatarou's.

Bright, intense eyes met shy and fearful dark ones.  
The two souls looking at each other, each in own way.

Hanatarou opened his mouth... ...and did something un expected.

Hanatarou brushed his lips over Hitsugaya's... lightly... quickly... almost as if it had never happened.

"Taichou... I don't like... when you kiss me"  
He took the captain's face in his hands.  
"...I... love when you... kiss me..."

Hitsugaya blinked, feeling Hanatarou's hands.  
"Is this... the truth, Hana"  
He took the boy's hands in his own and kissed him again.  
"Do you love it?"

Hanatarou blushed a bit.  
"Y...yes"  
Embarrassed, he put his head into his master's chest, hiding how red he was.

"...ughh..." Hitsugaya groaned quietly. "Hana...

...I wish you wouldn't be so bashful..."

-  
"Morning, Hana." Ikkaku said, sitting down at a table with a cup of tea.

The seventh seat looked up, still chewing his muffin.  
"What?"

"He said, good morning to you, Hana."

Hanatarou looked over his shoulder to see Yumichika, settling down next to him.  
"Why are the two of you calling me that?"

Ikkaku shrugged.  
"Well we figured you wouldn't mind it"  
He took a sip of tea.  
"...unless... it's only a name for your lover's use..."

The boy choked on his pastry.  
"WHAT?!"

Yumichika pat his back.  
"Calm down. We won't tell"  
He grinned, looking at Hanatarou's startled expression.  
"Hitsugaya-taichou's a wonderful choice for you. He compliments your eyes."

"What a stupid thing to say, Yumichika."

The group turned around, completely in awe of who had spoken.

Kenpachi Zaraki stood before them, Yachiru on his back.  
"Looks like he's not denying it anymore though"  
He smirked at Hanatarou.  
"Facing the music, ay kid?"

Hanatarou gulped.  
"N-n-no... you've got it all wrong, sir. There's nothing going on between Hitsugaya-taichou and I... really"  
He tried to turn back to his food, but was distracted by yet another statement.

"So I guess you're gonna tell me that wasn't you on the roof, kissing him last night?"

The silence at the table was so dense that it seemed to be cut out of the Seireitei itself, and taken into some sort of soundless void.

Yumichika blinked.  
"Kissing?... on a roof?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" Ikkaku queeried.

Kenpachi nodded, crossing his arms "Little squirts were hugging and nuzzling till the sun rose. Then again, it got hard to see 'em after they fell back." He said simply, trying to recollect anything he might have missed.

"FELL BACK"  
Both Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing on this.

"Yeah! Whitey-chan and Hana were hitting it up on the 10th division roof!" Yachiru piped, grinning.

"We didn't fall... I slipp"  
Hanatarou covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.  
"Um...I"  
He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
"I need to go!"

------------

"Taichou, another message from the eighth division captain." Matsumoto said, handing him the phone.

Hitsugaya sighed.  
"If Shunsui is asking to have tea with me again... tell him no."

The red head grunted, going back to the phone.

It had been a quiet morning.  
Little paperwork, almost no report filing... and with the acception of eighth division's captain pestering him for tea, the room was blissfully silent.

"Finally"  
Hitsugaya layed his pen down.  
"I can finally... get... some rest."

"TAIIIIII-CHOOOUUUU!"

Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked to the now open door.

"Taichou! Taichou!"

"WHAT HANA?!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Hanatarou came up to his desk.  
"Do you mind if... four more people know about... us...?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened immediatly.  
"You...what?"

"It was an accident... I didn't mean to"  
Hanatarou shut his eyes tight.

"YOU WHAT"  
He took Hanatarou by the shirt.  
"Who?! Who'd you tell?!"

As Hitsugaya growled, he felt something warm run down his face.  
"Huh?" He muttered.  
He down... and a stream of red.

"Taichou, you're nose!" Matsumoto shouted.

The white haired boy stared at his hands... then Hanatarou's shirt... and then at all the blood.

------------

Hitsugaya lay in his bed weakly.  
"So what's wrong with me?" He asked.

"Well you had a little nosebleed there, Taichou"  
Hanatarou handed him a glass of water.  
"You stressed yourself today... that's all."

Hitsugaya looked up at the boy, and then back down at his own lap.  
"I thought... that it was yours..."

Hanatarou blinked.  
"Hm? What's mine..?"

"The blood! I thought it was yours"  
The white haired boy took Hanatarou's hand.  
"I was afraid that I pulled you too hard... or maybe my spiritual power was hurting fridge"  
He nuzzled Hanatarou's chest.  
"...I thought I hurt you."

The taller boy sat there, blushing.  
'Taichou...? Worried over me?'

It was a new feeling.  
He had known Hitsugaya to be the rough, unmerciful, jealous and actually very giving lover he had ever seen.  
But to hear that he was worried... when something so trivial occured.  
That meant... Hitsugaya... loved him.

"...thanks for worrying"  
The timid shinigami smiled, tilting his head to the side.  
"...Thank you...

...Taichou." 


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness of the early morning was spilling over the roofs of the Seireitei.

The roof of the 10th division quarters was decorated with the soft, nealry invisable light. Its white walls seemingly glowing with light, and it's inhabitants tucked away for the night.

Hitsugaya lay in bed, stirring slightly.  
"...rrrm... zzh... zh... hmmmmm-mmmmm"  
He shifted up and down, keeping his arms far from his body.

Tossing and turning, Hitsugaya remained in his bed until dawn broke.

------------

Hitsugaya sat up in bed, the sun illuminating the room and making it almost glow.

The little captain rubbed his eyes, yawning and trying to dispell the the annoyance of the poor night's sleep he had received.

Like a stubborn child, he sat in his bed, simply waiting for someone to walk in and bring him food.  
'...gods am I hungry.' he thought. 'And it isn't like I was out last night. It was actually pretty dull.'

There was a knock at the door.  
"Taichou."

Hitsugaya looked over at the door, recognizing Hanatarou's voice.  
"Come in." He said without hesitation.

The other boy did as he was told and entered, giving a small bow to his master.  
"I'm sorry I didn't comr last night. But you know how Unohana-taichou likes me to help her clean at times"  
He stood once more, staring at his second captain.  
"Why are you still in bed, Taichou?"

The white haired chibi shrugged.  
"I had a terrible sleep"  
He stretched, pulling off the covers and preparing to stand.

The moment he pulled the comforter away... he noticed something.  
...something... odd.

"Taichou?" Hanatarou asked, concerned about the boy's sudden stillness.

The burning embarrassment in combination with the wetness that was claiming his lower half was getting to be too much for the captain. He couldn't afford to let Hanatarou see him this way.  
...not like this.

Hitsugaya didn't look at him.  
"Get out."

Hanatarou blinked.  
"What?"

"GET...OUT!"

Without another word, Hanatarou dashed out of the room.  
He squealed as he shut the door behind him.

Hitsugaya sighed, taking a deep breath right after.  
"What... is this?"

There was a long trail of moisture from under his thigh all the way down to his feet.  
Upon closer inspection, he could tell that it had come from the inside of his shorts, making him even more confused.

"It's all sticky and... ew... what the heck happend while I was"  
His eyes got big, the pupils barely visible.  
The realization of what it was made him shudder.  
"No way..."

He fumbled out of the sheets and hit the floor, still damp and agrivated.

With a little diligance, and a lot of twisting and turning, Hitsugaya managed to free himself from the mess of tangled cloth.

He immidiatly stood and pulled his shorts open, looking to see if what he thought had occurred really did.

At the same moment, however, there was an unexpected entry.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I understand that you want to have fun with Hanatarou-kun... but don't be so rough. He bolted out of here, scared out of him mind. You need to learn to treat delicate boys like him with"  
Matsumoto was before him, staring at his open shorts and dripping leg.

Hitsugaya blushed.  
"Rangiku..." he muttered, pulling his hands from his shorts.  
"I-I... was j-j-just"  
'Damn... and I thought no one else would come in either.'

He was so red faced and flustered. It was hard to believe that this was the boy who passed the tests to be a captain. Who showed extreme level headedness for someone of his age and stature. Who at the risk of his own life, would save another member of his division.  
That this boy... this hormonally challenged boy... was one of the strongest in the Seireitei.

Matsumoto grinned.  
"No, no. There's no need to explain yourself to me, Taichou. I see why you didn't want Hana around." she teased.

"Sh-shut up!" He hissed, walking to his drawer.  
He pulled out a towel and a new pair of pants.  
"...You should learn to knock."

The red head giggled and quickly turned to leave.  
"You're right, Taichou. My apologies."

Hitsugaya changed his shorts in silence.  
All the while wondering why Matsumoto had left without being told to. And whether it was a good thing... or a bad thing.

------------

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou." A division 10 member said, bowing to the boy as he exited the quarters.

He gave a nod of acknowledgment to the girl as he stepped onto the walkway.

As he strolled along, the sun seemed to shine in his white hair.  
He looked like a shimmering child, hovering among the shrubs and grass.

It wasn't long, however, until he was approached.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou." A familiar voice called.

He turned around to see Yumichika and Ikkaku coming up to him, grinning.

Crossing his arms, Hitsugaya raised a brow to them.  
"And what do you two want?" He asked.

Yumichika gave a small pout.  
"Come now, Taichou... why do you feel the need to be angry towards me"  
He gave him a playful smile.  
"Or are you just a little... stirred... up?"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.  
'What'd he mean by that?' he thought.  
Just as he was about to leave, another presence towered behind him.

"Come on, Taichou. You can tell us. We already know about you and Hana"  
The bald man covered his mouth.  
"I'm sorry! Was that name special for him?! I'll call him something else..." Ikkaku quickly said.

Yumichika slapped Ikkaku in the arm.  
"Ikkaku! What if you offended him?!"

The taller shinigami shrugged.  
"I said I was sorry"  
He looked down at Hitsugaya.  
"Are you mad, Taichou?"

The little captain had his arms crossed, his eyes half cast.  
"I'm beginning to get a little irritated." He growled.  
He looked from one man to the other.  
"Can I go now?"

Both Shinigami looked at him nervously.  
It was a if they were afraid he'd up and leave if they didn't do anything to stop him. It was a scary look to see in the eyes of two of the Soul society's tallest members.  
They seemed to almost be piercing into him with their intense glares as they towered over the boy.

"What? Are you two going to jump me or something?" Hitsugaya asked, taking a step back from both of them.  
He was fully ready to pull out his zanpakuto if it was needed.

Yumichika jumped.  
"Oh no, no, no, Taichou! You have it all wrong"  
He forced a nervous smile, sweating.  
"We just wanted to talk to you"  
His voice was a little too shaky and frankly... not very narcissistic as it normally was.

Doing his signature arm cross and closing his eyes, Hitsugaya sighed.  
He knew that it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't bother asking... but he decided that the need to know was just too great to deny.  
"And just what do you two numb skulls want to talk about?" He asked.

The two men tinted pink.

"W...well... someone told us that you... uh... um... well..." Ikkaku stammered.  
He struggled to find the right way to put it.  
"We heard... that you recently-"

A harsh, unrelenting presence loomed over to the group "Recently reached your time of manhood. There... I said it."

All eyes shifted to the larger man who had just entered the conversation.  
...Kenpachi Zaraki.

He rolled his eyes, letting the bells on the ends of his hair jingle a bit.  
"Apparently"  
His eyes came down to Hitsugaya.  
"...puberty hit you in your sleep last night." He said blankly.

The shorter captain felt a blush sweep over his face as the other two men looked back to see his answer.  
How could he say something to a question like that?  
There was nothing he could do. Nothing useful anyway.

So there was only one option.  
Run.

"I... well"  
Hitsugaya turned the other way and sped down the dirt pathway.  
"I have to go!"

------------

Hanatarou sat alone in the food hall of the Soul society's kitchen.  
There was a nervous, but tranquil air about him.

It wasn't until he felt a hand grip his shoulder that he let out a small shout.

"WAAAAAH!" He yelped, being pulled back.  
He fearfully turned his head around to see who his attacker was.

He was surprised and a little worried to see a stunned and annoyed Hitsugaya shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"You never shout that way for me at night... don't do it now that there's no reason to"  
The little boy blinked a few times before half glaring at his pet.

Hanatarou sweatdropped.  
"S-sorry Taichou. You caught me off guard"  
His dark eyes showed a bit concern about the ruffled state of his master.  
"What happend to you?" He asked.

Hitsugaya sat next to him and began to pick food off of the tray.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He said quietly, putting a grape into his mouth.  
He nibbled silently and never looked Hanatarou in the eye.

"Alright then"  
Hanatarou didn't bother pestering him about it. What was his buisness was his buisness.

"...you can tell me later." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, doing paper work.  
The load looked a bit heavier today, as if it had piled up from the day before.  
A look of pure stress and annoyance was on his face.

It was anything but the perfect time for Matsumoto to enter.

"Ahhhhh... Good morning, Taichou." She yawned, coming over to the boy's desk.  
She had a smile on her face.

That made Hitsugaya want to wring her neck even more.

"Matsumoto... what in hell posessed you yesterday?" He growled.  
He was still gripping his brush, trying not to break it.

The woman made a puzzled face.  
As if she knew nothing and understood just as much.  
"Yesterday?...what happend yesterday, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya clenched his jaw.  
"Nothing... nothing"  
He looked at her with stern eyes.  
"But for some reason... people seem to keep thinking that I had an erotic dream and reacted as such unconsciously"  
He kept his voice nonchalant.

"Erotic... dream?" Matsumoto repeated.  
She put her finger to her chin.  
"Hmmmm"  
A thought came into her head and she blinked.  
"Oh! You mean about your wet dre-"

"SILENCE"  
Hitsugaya shouted, standing up at once.

His small fist had snapped the brush in half.  
There was also a small vein in his forehead.

"NO SUCH THING OCCURED!"

Matsumoto took a small step back.  
"B-b-but... I saw you-"

The little captain glared more.  
"You came in... without knocking, mind you... and saw me checking my shorts"  
He looked to the side.  
"It wasn't anything perverted like that. I simply..."

His voice lowered into an almost whisper.  
This was an embarrassing situation already. And it was only based on lies.  
Now that the truth had to be told... it was even worse.  
"...had too much to drink."

Matsumoto stared at him.  
"You... what?"

"I WET MYSELF!" Hitsugaya shouted.

The sound of pens dropping echoed around him as he noticed that the neighboring seats in his division had heard his abrupt confession.

This was hell.  
Not only had there been such a humiliating event, but now it was known to his entire division.  
As well as the few or maybe not so few that Matsumoto chose to spill her secrets to.

Hitsugaya clenched his jaw.  
"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STOPPING FOR?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Automatically, everyone went right back to work for fear of being punished.

Matsumoto smiled.  
"Oh... so you wet the bed"  
She fanned her hand.  
"That's nothing, Taichou. And you were getting so worked up about it."

"I was not"  
The boy's eyes were wide open, as if he had gone mad.  
He sighed, trying to calm himself.  
"..forgive me. Nevermind. What's done is done, and I can not retract that lies that you so freely spoke."

He returned to his work, not wishing to talk anymore.

------------

Hanatarou sat alone in the food hall, sipping from a cup of tea.  
"Hitsugaya-taichou was acting very strange"  
He sighed.  
"...but I suppose I was wearing on his nerves... I should apologize."

"Oooh! Apologize to who, for what?!"

Hanatarou felt his stomach fall to the floor.  
"WAAAH"  
He turned around, startled looking up into a dual pair of familiar eyes.  
"I-Ikkaku-san... Y-Y-Yumichika-san..." He panted.

Yumichika put a finger to his lip.  
"You should take it easy, Hana"  
A grin came over his face.  
"Reactions like that are better saved for the bedroom, ne?"

Ikkaku elbowed him.  
"Idiot. Don't tell him that, you'll embarrass him"  
He looked down to Hanatarou and grinned.  
"I mean, we don't need another incident, right?"

"Incident"  
Hanatarou looked clueless.  
"Is someone injured?"

A sweatdrop formed on both heads of eleventh division members.

"No, fool." Yumichika muttered. "We're talking about Hitsugaya-taichou's incident. The one that your presence spurred..."

Hanatarou made an even more confused face.  
"I don't believe I know what you mean."

Ikkaku shot an arm out and layed it Hanatarou's shoulder.  
"That's alright. You deny it all you want"  
He nodded.  
"Keep it a secret as best you can. Such a weakness in a captain is something that shouldn't get around."

Yumichika smiled.  
"Oh, Hanatarou! How sweet you are to keep his embarrassments like that"  
He put a thin hand over his forehead.  
"Young love is such a treat! Ah!" He piped.

Another nod from Ikkaku.  
"Yeah... we'll leave you alone in case anyone else decides to come and listen in"  
He stood up and removed himself from the table.

"Stay strong Hana! Don't waver in the sea of intimidation!" Yumichika cheered, following after his friend.

Hanatarou blinked.  
"Stay strong"  
He looked in his tea cup and then back at the retreating men.  
"...Why do I have the feeling... that everyone knows something...

...that I don't?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"He is this way."

Byakuya Kuchiki walked down the halls of the sixth division quarters,  
leading a very timid 4th division squad member to his patient's room.  
When they approaced the door, the man held it open for Hanatarou and gestured for him to sit in a small, white chair.

A mas of red hair and an angry pout met the two.  
"I...am not sick."

Renji Abarai sat in bed, tucked in to his shoulders and sick as a dog.  
His hair was down over some of his face and the rest spilled down onto his upper arms.  
If Hanatarou didn't know any better, he would have mistaken the vice captain as a very well muscled woman.

Byakuya closed his eyes.  
"I don't want to hear another word, Renji. Please stay put in bed and allow Hanatarou to take care of you." He said, leaving the room and closing the door.

As the captain left, Renji instantly shot Hanatarou a serious glare.

"Eek"  
The small shinigami cowered for a moment before sitting up and giving the other officer a pout.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Renji sighed.  
"I guess it isn't your fault"  
His glare shifted into an annoyed but relaxed glance.  
"And being Hitsugaya-taichou's boyfriend must be so stressful for you already."

Hanatarou blushed and shook his head violently.  
"I-I-I'm not his boyfriend"  
His voice was frantic and rushed.

A sweatdrop formed on Renji's temple.  
"I...was kidding." He said, sniffling.

"Renji-san. Please drink your tea"  
Hanatarou sat by the man's bedside.

Renji sneered and turned his head away.  
"I don't want any. I want juice." He stated, acting like a child.  
He sniffled again and looked at Hana.  
"When Ichigo's sister's are sick, they get to have orange juice. I want orange juice too."

Hanatarou looked into his eyes, confirming that his whim was a serious one.  
He sighed.  
"If I get you the juice... will you take your medicine without a struggle?"

A small, but devious smile came from Renji's nodding head.

"Then I will call Rukia-san to bring you some juice, how does that sound?" He said, standing and heading to the window to summon a hell butterfly.

As he reached the window, however, there was already a black presence before him.  
He opened the glass and let the insect perch on his finger.  
"Yamada Hanatarou... please report your message."

"Hanatarou, this is Captain Unohana of squad four. Has Abarai Renji received his healing yet? "

Hanatarou's face literally lit up at the sound of his captain.  
He smiled, knowing full well that she couldn't see him.  
"No Taichou, he'll need a bit more preperation before I can heal him"  
His voice grew a bit more bold.  
"I was actually about to ask Rukia-san if she could bring some juice for him."

"Juice? Is there something wrong with the tea in division 6?" Unohana asked.

Hanatarou returned to his usual, akward tone.  
"Ah... No, Taichou, it's just that I had learned about the use of citric acid to cure colds."

Unohana smiled.  
Somehow, the two had established a bond where they could tell what the other felt, even the face they were making.  
"Alright, Hanatarou. I'll have Ukitake-san send Kiyone with some juice."

Hanatarou's face lit up again.  
"Ahh! Thank you Taichou"  
He let the butterfly drift off of his hands and smiled as it disappeared.

"Rangiku."

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, a very displeased look on his face.  
He stared, irritated, at the girl when she approached him.  
"Where is Hanatarou?"

Matsumoto blinked, a little confused on her disgruntled captain.  
"He's on watch right now. Abarai Renji I believe."

The boy only looked more annoyed.  
He had never had this... urge before.  
He wanted to break something, just for the hell of it. He wanted to just push something over.  
It was a hot mix between jealousy, anger, boredum... and perhaps mostly.  
Lonliness...

"Rggh"  
He stood abruptly, taking one arm and swinging it against the surface of the table.  
A stack of papers and his pens went flying to the ground.  
He crossed his arms.  
"Hmph."

His fukutaichou watched as he then strutted over to his office.

'Was that... a temper tantrum?' She thought.

SMASH!

A tea cup hit the wall, shattering and sliding down the white surface, no semi-soaked in green tea.

"Abarai-kun, please!" Hanatarou cried.  
He had just barely dodged that last throw.

Renji layed back on his elbows in the bed.  
He gave Hanatarou a good glare, sending fear straight into the frail shinigami's bones.  
"I want to go... OUTSIDE!" He growled.

Hanatarou cringed.  
'I should've known better... Abarai-kun will always be violent, sick or dying'  
He shivered, trying to stand firm.  
"I-I can not let you leave your bed."

"Huuuuurgh"  
Renji chucked the teapot at him, not finding anymore cups in his closeness.  
He bore his fang like canine teeth, gritting his jaw in aggrivation.  
"I'm not asking you... I'm telling you"  
He got out of the bed.

The other man tensed.  
Since when could Renji stand!  
'...o-oh...'

The red head made a fist, stomping over to his enemy.  
"LET...ME... OUT!"

"Binding spell... 23."

Renji felt a sudden snag in his body.  
He couldn't move.  
His arms... his legs...they soon guided him to the floor.  
'...a kido without calling it's name... only a captain or lieutenant are capable of such feats.'

Both shinigami looked to the now open door... meeting eyes with a superior.

"Renji-kun... for someone so ill, you move so lively." They spoke.

It was an obvious tease.  
But it didn't change the suddenly tense air in the room. 


End file.
